


Meeting For The Ages

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Misplaced aggression and sadness and I know I am not the only one who headcanons Hastur as Adam's true 'Mum'(Or Beelzebub)I don't like Archangel Michelle (Michael?) Nor the Ligur ship so this is yet another not ship ficIf asked to write about it one day in trade then I will, but for now, no-No I will not show mercy nor kindness to something I dislikeFair warning!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Meeting For The Ages

The meeting between the Archangels and Prince's of Heaven and Hell came with a price.

Factions met on two different sides, a good distance away, Heaven and Hell sat.

Yet the heat of the lost battle still flowed off both parties like the Holy Light of God's Creations and Her Lost Creations new more hellish evil Light.

Once pressed together the Light of Holy and Hellish became madness and nothing but violent screaming and arguing was all one heard.

Nothing seemed to get past one or the others side. Just wings out, or claws bared. Maybe teeth being gnashed together, who knows, maybe even crying from the Fallen?

A blast of Hellfire silenced the world of Heaven and Hell however, Archangels and Prince's both looked down the line only to find the culprit and thus finding two lost souls trying to hold a Duke back.

A Duke had passed the line that divided the factions at a safe distance and was now purposely stalking over towards a gawking Archangel.

Gasps from everyone erupted before what tried to become shouts once more as the Duke simply backhanded the female looking Archangel across the cheek and left behind marks dripping the darkest of blood behind his claws.

"SILENCE YOU SODS!" Another blast of the Duke's Hellfire silenced those closest, Archangel's closest crying out and pushing to be out of this wild Demon's way.

The Archangel he struck just stood there silently, face down, blood dripping from the mark made upon her face. She made no move to strike back, not because she was an Archangel-For THAT she should have smited him then and there, no, no, she knew who this was!

She knew personally who this was and as the Duke recalled his Hellfire once more, her eyes met his and she sighed almost too calmly, "Duke Hastur.."

"Wank Wings!"

"Duke Hazzztur, back in line, NOW!" A sharp buzz snapped from the Hellish side where he'd come from but he defied his Lord and instead snarled, torn ears flat upon his head, "He's dead you fucking BITCH!"

"He's not here, Hastur-"

"WHERE'S LIGUR?"

"I'd be sure to show him off to you, you disgusting toad!" Archangel Michelle snipped with an air of pain in her words, "I'm sure by NOW he'd have seen his error in choosing YOU and stayed with me in Heaven surely!"

Dragged from her side of Heaven's line, no one stopping this, an age old meeting seemed to commence within a meeting of ages.

Hastur took the Archangel's face in his hand and dragged her painfully out of Heaven's reach and dumped her in the middle, swiftly pacing like a caged animal with nothing else more to lose, "He Fell WITH me, chose ME!"

"Cause those blackened eyes of yours sucked him in!" The staggering Archangel huffed, wings flared.

Hastur scoffed and flared his own before snapping, "Sorry miss shit but so happens he forced ME by his OWN HAND to look at HIM our first meeting in Heaven~"

The Archangel rattled her feathers before sniffing smartly, "Must have been because he couldn't believe in mistakes in God's Court could indeed be true!"

"Bloody bitch!"

Screeching like birds of prey went off and an explosion of feathers littered the ground around the two fighters feet.

Heaven and Hell silently watched, not sure of how to go about stopping this.

Armageddon was supposed to have been when this happened-When the sides fought it out and saw who was better-

Lord Beelzebub looked towards Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Michelle's leader and waited for a sign to pull them apart.

Neither gave a signal as blood and taring began to spill and sound.

Before Hastur could do any real damage to end the fight though, Archangel Gabriel spoke up to which made the Duke of Hell stare down his opponent so's she'd stay put then turned front face toward the speaker, "State exactly WHY this is taking place… It.. It's not a secret, Archangel Michelle used Hell as a back channel for when the Antichrist was well, the Antichrist-"

"The Wench thinks she had a chance with Ligur before that!" Hastur spat, blood following the spittle, a fang not far behind.

His face was bloody, an eye swollen bulbus right above the eyebrow.

He stood panting but stood tall still and snarled sharply as Archangel Michelle didn't get UP but fixed herself into a sitting position where she was upon the floor, "It has and always WILL BE a one sided love affair! That Wanker thinks Ligur has ever loved her? She can suck all of the Damned's cocks in Hell first! THEN lick the clits! Can't be sexiest now, am I right SIIIIIR!"

Archangel Gabriel gave a bothered look then asked slowly, "Oookay, sooo, it's, girl saw guy who already saw guy?"

"Even your Boss gets it!" Hastur sneered over his shoulder.

"I didn't say that, I-"

"How the Hell could Ligur have loved you if Demons don't know the very word you horrible bastard?" Archangel Michelle broke finally and swiped for Hastur who, didn't...Move-

The hit wasn't much since the Archangel was now crying.

The Duke who'd been struck hadn't even swayed.

As if time had stopped, no one moved. Not a feather, not a breath, not a thought.

Light years seemed to pass when even Lord Beelzebub spoke up, almost softly, trying to reach the shattered Duke that had passed the line, "Hastur?"

The Archangel...Had not said that..

"Hastur, come now-The Angel's don't know.. Come.."

"Lord Beelzebub, what do you mean-HOLY MOTHER!"

The heat coming off Hastur went from zero to infinity in a millisecond as he burst into Hellfire, his scream so painful and loud it broke vessels in his face and throat, causing blood splurt from his mouth a result of this.

Not even Satan was safe of the screams, nor God of his Hellfire heat.

Both factions hid best they could within one another, trying to stay away, stay safe, stay alive as Hastur finally lost it before their eyes.

Once he could speak, the words that left his bloody lips left the world and the two between, silent and cold, "I loved Ligur more then you could ever believe, Archangel Michelle! So much more so that even having that brat for Satan wasn't so bad! I had him so when we won the War me and Ligur could be together forever, happily ever after, peaches and cream, peas and carrots!"

"Yo….u birthed… The..e Antichrist…" Archangel Michelle whispered almost without words in her voice. To which Hastur, still bleeding shook violently, "I sure as Hell did!! Nine fucking months for a mortals spawn and for WHAT? To send'im ta CRAWLEY? To not know my son, be the one ta teach him to Lurk, or to Tempt, to Kill?"

"To mate with my King to get something I always wanted in the end yet not even get to raise the Damned monster that was to win us Heaven… And look what he never even gave me back…"

He looked around, huge tears sliding down, trailing blood down his face as he cried out to both factions, "I ain't got Ligur! I did my dues! I spawned Adam… I was forced to up and dump him to Assholes! For YEEEEARS I was lied to, thinking WARLOCK was MINE! I met MY son at last the day he was born for… Only.. To lose.. Every Goddamn fucking… Thing!"

"Ligur was the first good thing in Heaven I had-And the only thing I ever had and this is what I'm given-Haha, Hah…"

"You birthed, Adam?" Archangel Gabriel spoke softly as more stared in amazement at Hastur the very much broken down Duke of Hell.

"I knew what love was you shit!" He gained as Hastur slowly laid his body down into a tight ball a mix the blood and feathers spilt.

"I knew it before yet wanted him to be happier and tried soooo hard to dump him with the other Angel's yet-That bastard Ligur still stayed with me… Always snuggling me, talking to me, I had tried for his sake yet he stayed with me!"

Archangel Michelle all the while stared at the now fallen Duke. How lost he had become, broken, alone.

Her own wounds had long since stopped bleeding and already begun to heal, however his own-

"I sadly.. Am telling you the truth, Duke Hastur…" She spoke slowly and carefully looked to see if Hastur was even listening.

He was smiling, his eyes streaming tears, body a ball as he hugged himself.

"I wouldn't doubt you Wank Wings… You WOULD show me such a fine Angel as I'd do the same with such a fine Demon-"

"I'm so..sorry.."

"Either die or leave, I need not YOUR pity-" Hastur wheezed tightly before sobbing into his ball.

"Before I do… There is something you should know, Duke Hastur-" Archangel Michelle said as she began to get up slowly.

One torn ear flicked weakly, flopped to his head and just waited, she saw his abyss styled eye look out as she confessed sweetly, "Whenever we spoke, he never EVER ceased to remind me how much you meant to him, Hastur!"

"Why..should I believe you…" She heard and gave back a line she never thought she would, "Because I'm an Angel!" And as proof, with a bit of a miracle, a cellphone with her and Ligurs whole conversations throughout the Antichrists life was set beside his emotional form.

A simple 'play' button was all it had and both images of Demon and Angel could be seen when played.

As she was walking away, back towards the confused but leaving Archangels of Heaven, she heard a voice, a gruff voice pick up and answer, "Oi, who's this?"

"Archangel Michelle, this is?"

"Duke Ligur-"

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it nicely
> 
> Friendship is nice


End file.
